The present invention relates to a grommet which provides a waterproof seal for a towel bar which passes through a molded plastic tub surround portion.
Tub surrounds are positioned within a recess built around a bathtub or shower. It is well known to provide a modular tub/shower unit that includes a tub portion at the bottom and two or more wall portions. The whole structure is inserted into the wall recess to form a completely waterproof surround. The fully enclosed waterproof structure is highly advantageous in that it prevents the escape of water into the wall cavity despite the shower spraying water onto the surrounding walls.
One problem that has always arisen with products of this type is that of mounting a towel bar, handrail, or other member which must pierce the surround portions. Piercing the surround portion creates waterproofing difficulties and the potential for damage to the aesthetic surface.
Various styles of conventional grommets and interfaces are known. Each provides particular tradeoffs in complexity, aesthetics, expense, and sealing ability. One particular difficulty is the interface between a tubular part and the curved or angular surface common to the shower surround portions. Oftentimes, a particular waterproof interface must be manufactured for the particular shower surround surface. This may result in an undesirable cost increase to the shower surround or the desire for minimization of components which must pierce the aesthetic surface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a waterproof seal for a molded plastic tub surround which is uncomplicated and aesthetically pleasing while assuring an effective watertight seal.